More than Strangers
by romanticatheart42
Summary: Ben finds a wounded girl in the woods after meeting with the rebel skitters. Ben develops a strange interest in the girl as she is like no one else in Charleston.
1. Chapter 1

**author's** **note- hi, okay so this story is my first fanfic so please don't be to harsh. I'm a fan of falling skies and I thought that Ben was a great character and really needs to stop getting mixed up with Hals girlfriends. This story is not lemon or smut, I don't feel comfortable writing that stuff. I'm not going to nag you about reviewing but I am going to take all opinions and critics on board, and all complements to heart. thank you!**

Ben Mason trudges down the same people worn path he has at least a dozen times before for the exact same reason, translation between Charleston and the Rebel skitters. He supposes that translation between groups had been a common and politically necessary practice, though it was between two different countries and not two different species, one of them being invading aliens.

Though Ben supposes that there is not much common practice left anywhere in his life, with using his inhaler as one of the few he is glad to be rid of. In all of his pondering of translation and common practise.

Ben had wondered into the more lush surroundings of the city of Charleston, away from the small group sent to meet the rebel skitters. One of the changes influenced by the extra-terrestrial invasion was that Ben was a lot cooler up pressure and didn't bat an eye when he noticed his lonely situation.

A small smirk grew on his face at the thought of himself once being the type to internally panic in this position. The group would not note his lack of presence for a while as he was one of the quieter members of the traveling pack.

So he continued in the direction of Charleston was no change in his inward or outward state.

In his new found isolated stroll through what Ben had to agree was one of the more beautiful parts of the surrounding area, he took in his environment. This was an extremely enjoyable activity for one such as Ben with heightened senses.

The full moon weaved through the canopy of forest green leaves above to illuminate the path ahead leaving Ben in a rare sense of calm and contentment.

In a clearing a few meters to the right of Ben, his eyes caught a glimpse of an object to white or large for any of the natural vegetation or fauna. His sense of calm seeped instantly out of his wide eyes that stared as the motionless form ahead.

Ben's logical brain concluded that for his safety he had to analysis if this entity was a threat and if it needed to be removed. His silent steps brought him to the boundary of the clearing, still seeking the protection of the forest cover. His mind worked at maximum observing the form to discover it identity. He observed that it was alive due to its breathing; it was laying with its back to him that was covered with long, chocolate hair, dark neutral attire covering itself and… oh my god.

Ben deciding it was worth the risk approached the girl who seemed to be asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2! exciting.**

He slow extended his arm until his hand softy made contact with her upper arm in order to turn her onto her back to gain a view of her face. She was indeed asleep and radiated a sense of relaxed acceptance. At his sight of this the tension in Ben transformed into tranquil curiosity.

He studied her alabaster skin that seemed to have been able to fend off all of the suns attempts to tan it, with subtle hints of this battle in light freckles that powdered her nose and arms. She had a sweet and soft overall appearance with delicate features, her well-shaped, rose lips open a fraction with breath escaping and returning, pleasant, slightly arched nose and reasonably large eyes, thought the colour eluded him. These features all framed by dark eyebrows and soft, chocolate hair that contrasted the rest of her face in a strangely elegant way.

This conclusion did not satisfy Ben's questions but his thoughts were disturbed by the metallic smell growing increasingly potent, Ben had smelt this before, it was the scent of, blood. Ben quickly located the well bandaged but severe wound in the left side. The panic that Ben had once thought he had defeated through hardship had resurrected with a burning revenge, sending all common sense from Ben's mind, '_oooh she wounded, she's unconscious, what am I going to do, if I don't do something she's going to die, I can't let her die!_ '.

The faithful adrenaline that had served him so well in the past kicked in and Ben hastily but gently scooped the girl up in to his arms, bridal style, if Ben were not in battle mode he would have blushed at the action. He started for Charleston with a few fuelled pace that would have him arrive in a matter of minutes.

Through the whole transportation from her would be grave to Charleston the girl remained peaceful. Ben took a second, when he reached a fairly straight path, to catch a glace, her comfort in his arms weakened the amount of adrenaline that pumped through his veins but did not decrease his speed or desire to reach the haven that was Charleston.

**if you wanna, tell me how I'm doing so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

At the gates his identity and distress was quickly discovered and his access granted. Relief only flooding through him at the sight of the infirmary and a notified Dr Glass. The girl was efficiently on the stretcher and into surgery.

There was a pang of worry as she left his arms, not knowingif he would ever discover her name. As the doors closed in his face he heard a relived shout,

"Ben! Ben! Thank goodness your safe" his father thanked as he embraced his son.  
"what happened Ben, one second you were behind us and the next your gone".

a smug Captain Weaver stepped forward to state, "yeah, I had to tell him a dozen times that you were a smart kid and would make your way back to Charleston. This genius wanted us to scale the whole area."  
This confession resulted in a small smile to sneak onto Ben's face.

This led to the humble Tom Mason to admit, "Well I'm glad he was right, are you okay though?" Tom's concerned expression forced Ben's discovery out in a nervous explanation that was the reason for all the suspicious faces now present.

Ben hurriedly defended himself, "Dad I know what you're thinking but she's not dangerous, she just an innocent teenage girl who almost died in a wood!"

"That's just what them fish-heads want us to think", Weaver cut in harshly.

"No, they're not that stupid, they would know we wouldn't trust her and she was injured, she would have died if I didn't find her.", Ben cleverly argued back.

"That is true, they would have to know that we would never trust her completely", Tom reasoned and then followed to order, "Okay Ben, I'm going to trust you to look after her. And report to me if she does anything suspicious."

With the final tone of his voice Ben didn't argue and why would he? His father isn't locking her up and Ben can get his answers about the mysterious girl. Ben took a seat outside the infirmary as his father and Captain Weaver retreated to their duties; their continued conversation unheard by Ben.

Weaver's defeated face told Tom what he was going to say before he uttered the words, "you know the boy is going to get attached to her".

Tom just nodded fearing the following confession of Weaver.  
"and if she is working for the fish-heads he's going to get hurt, we all will".


	4. Chapter 4

**okay chapter 4. I changed my style sightly to make it more relatable, I hope.**

When Ben saw those infirmary doors open a series of nerves swirled around in his chest but when his vision landed on the smiling face of Dr Glass his own smile broke through his distress. Dr Glass led Ben through the infirmary to a curtain that separated patients. Ben eyes instantly landed on the sleeping form in the bed, as her chest rose and fell at a steady rhythm. That rhythm of the inflation and releasing of her lungs crashed Ben with a new found appreciation of the medical profession.

Dr Glass followed in suit, first regarding the patient for a few moments and then addressing Ben, "She made it through the surgery and should recover quite quickly. She a fighter though you would notice watching her now." They both glance at the character sleeping close by.  
"We checked for any sign of a harness or control by the Espheni and found nothing"

A stiffness in Ben's spine dissipated as he heard the news, responding, "that's great, I'll tell my dad."

"Thank you Ben", Dr Glass replied with a smile and started to retreat before turning quickly around to Ben, "have you got her covered?"

Ben forced a smile to reassure Dr Glass, "yeah, I've got it".

As the curtain returned to is close state after Dr Glass exited, Ben's eyes locked his destination and reached the side of the Ben in three short strides. Gazing at her soft features hardened by the clinical lighting of the infirmary Ben uttered, "who are you?"

Numerous hours spent in that damned chair had pulled at Ben's positivity lulling him to fouler of moods. Since the invasion Ben had become one who preferred not to sit around and wonder but plan and take action. The sudden slow progression of time irritated him.

A moan erupted from his left, a sound of consciousness being regained. This development spiked up Ben's emotions as he realised that the mystery girl had finally arisen to answer is curiosity.

(OC POV)  
I felt the electric flow of my brain increase the speed of its function, trying to regain my sense and reduce my vulnerability. Every scientific think for a person who had been awake for 5 seconds but I had always been the type to either be awake for in a dead slumber, never in-between. I wish to regain my sense of serenity and continue with an unfinished dream but the rest of my body sparked with energy that demanded to be used. A moan sounded in my throat in protest to this action but the jumpy feeling consuming my legs insisted. A frown lined my features as cold light invaded my slowly opening eyes.

The first sight to be caught in my vision was that of a white ceiling and a simple light connected to it. This image quickly became of no interest and I continued scanning my unfamiliar surroundings until I did spy an interesting occupant of my room. A boy similar in age to me sat on my side; he was fair haired with bright eyes and full lips that were sporting a gasp. My eyebrows raised at the stranger at my side so seemed to not even be attempting communication.

" Hello?" I question to begin a conversation to discover my current situation.

The boy stuttered in return, "a-ah hi".

"um, do you happen to know where I am?" I questioned in my search for answers which was interrupted with the realisation that my last memory was that all laying on the ground waiting for death. My bullet wound allowing more and more of my blood to escape me.

This realisation influenced my sudden burst, "wait, I was dying, in the wood! When did I…" my sentence faded away as my eye focused intently on the individual with the answers.

His explanation begun, "I found you laying in the wood and saw that you were hurt so I brought you here, to Charleston."

"What is Charleston?"

"It's a community of humans in the city of Charleston, we have food, shelter, medicine and a government." The boy replied

I was astonished that a community this thriving wasn't already destroyed by the aliens but this thought was pushed aside for the recognition that I was calling him boy as I had no idea what his name was. He had no idea what mine was so I changed the subject, "that's wonderful but… who are you?" I tried to question politely.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Ben"

"Well hello Ben my name is Claire, what a pleasure to meet you." Ben understood my jokingly posh greeting and met my outstretched hand and shake it with an over exaggeratedly serious face.

"The pleasure is all mine", his expression caused a smile to escape. When I knew I had lose the battle over control of my face I just let the smile free; it had been a while since I had had someone to joke around like this with.

With our hands pulled away and our smiles fading Ben took on a serious tone, "Claire I have to know what you were doing laying in the wood injured and alone."

I knew this was coming though I didn't address it, "I was injury when the group I was traveling with ran into a bunch of the aliens and robot soldiers", I answered truthfully.

"We call the aliens skitters and the soldiers mechs" Ben added in my pause. I nodded my head absently.

"Well we fought them but I ran out of ammo so our leader told me to ran, that I would just get in the way without a gun. I was logical that I was a liability with a weapon, so I ran, when I was almost into the forest cover one of the mech's bullets hit me in the side. I was able to find a car, I knew I couldn't go back it was too risky if they hadn't won, I had to let them go. To drove until I ran out of petrol and then walked. I realised that was still bleeding, I tried to bandage the wound but that was all I could do. I felt myself getting weaker and slower and I knew I wasn't going to make it. I wondered into a clearing at just looked beautiful with the sunset seeping through the leaves, I finally felt calm. With all my energy gone I laid down in the middle of the clearing staring up at the trees. I knew I was going to die and I accepted it, the thought made all my anxieties disappear and I supposed that death is not so bad a fate. It has to happen eventually and if I was going to die today I wanted it to be on my own terms. That if I died how I wanted, if I decided it, that I had somehow won, dying peacefully was the beautiful end to my chaotic life and that made it right." I finished softly.

My vision that had progressively moved to my hands that clasped each other returned to Ben. His eyes were glassy and I had the sense that he was reliving my story. The look faded as he returned to my green eyes with silent understanding that made me feel that I hadn't made a naïve decision but one he could appreciate. The connection that had developed through the story had twin gentle smiles gracing our faces.

"Thank you for telling me Claire", Ben spoke softly. I noticed that he caught my fluttering eye lids that I had attempted to hide and he just smiled in endearment. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Yeah that's a good idea", I muttered as I lowered myself into a comfortable position. Worry flooded my thoughts that this new friend I had just gained might left leave me in this unknown environment. My eyes flashed open to Ben and hesitantly grasped his forgotten hand resting on the edge of the bed. At this contact his blue eyes snapped to me and then lowed tour connected hands. A look of confusion grows on his features but I noted that there was not distain or displeasure. "Please stay with me until I fall asleep." I muttered softly to hide the embarrassing plead.

The embarrassment depletes when he smiles and grasps my hand whispering, "of course." The pressure of Ben's hand holding mine is the last focus I have before I drift off and lose all senses.

**okay some Ben and Claire bonding and a first person writing, tell me if you prefer it from Claire's perspective. thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**an additional character and I promise Claire will be getting out of the infirmary soon with a lot more development on the romance front!**

The next week consisted of Ben traveling between patrol and the infirmary, keeping me company throughout my recovery. Our routine was pleasant and entertained me in the uneventful infirmary, I found the most joy in letting go and joking like the immature goofs we should be. I always smiled at the fact that Ben never made fun of me or disapproved of my childish dreaming but always had a little chuckle that followed the explanation.

"So every time my mum asked for a cup of coffee I would always protest saying that she was addicted to caffeine and would go through withdrawal in the zombie apocalypse", I finished my story with a slight laugh that rewarded me a smile from Ben.

"What I can't understand is why you would always get so hyped up over a cup of coffee when you are obviously addicted to sugar." Ben commented

This resulted in me dramatically holding my hand to my chest with an exaggerated horrified face, "Benjamin, I cannot believe you would accuse me of an addiction, I just like sweet things! It may be the reason I have put up with you for so long!"

"First don't call me Benjamin and second you're the one forcing into his cramped room every 2 minutes", Ben just getting through the sentence without cracking a grin.

A sly smirk grow slowly across my face, "oh yes, I'm totally forcing you with my brute strength and agility", I joked, full of sarcasm.

"you have other influential powers, and you know it!" with his statement my smirk only grew.

A silence filled the air but was disrupted by my asking of, "are you a dog or a cat person? I know people don't really have pets any more but which are you?"

Ben relaxed against his chair pursed his lips pondering the question. A little warmth spread through me at the sight. The image reminded me how I had never been kissed. Al throughout high school I thought something was wrong with me, that I was either ugly or had a horrible personality. I found comfort in confessing that I didn't really desire to be kissed by any of the boys at my school. With Ben its different, right now he's my only friend in the world but this warmth is signalling that I'm not completely content with this arrangement.

"I would say I'm a dog person." My weird thought pattern is broken by Ben's answer which his exactly the one I hoped for.

"Thank goodness! I was worried you would say you're a cat person and I'd have to disown you as a friend." This resulted in a true laugh from Ben, one that was a rarity.

"Yeah right, I'm your only friend…and even if you did I would still come back." At the potential hidden meaning of this promise I blushed and hoped to God that Ben didn't notice.

"Ben! Ben where are you?" an unfamiliar voice shouted. From Ben's reaction I knew they weren't unfamiliar to him. The curtain was pulled back cautiously to reveal a girl our age with dark skin and braided hair that looked pretty tough.

Ben stood and walked toward the girl who didn't once remove her stare from me. "We have patrol now?" Ben calmly questioned. The girl nodded making Ben sigh, "Denny come on".

Denny replied lowly, "how can you trust her? She could be working for them whether see knows it or not."

"We can make a deal" I speak up catching both their attention. "The second I start acting suspicious or pro-alien you can lock me up, gun me whatever you think necessary for everyone else's safety."

A small ghost of a smile developed on Denny's face which I knew meant that she considered that a reasonable deal, "yeah, okay".

"I know Ben has to go on patrol now, I'm sorry for keeping from you. It was nice meeting you Denny, I'm Claire." I smile as warmly as I can at her from my seated location.

My efforts are rewarded with a polite smile and, "nice meeting you too Claire."

Ben gave me a thanking smile, whispering "bye" quickly before leaving.

(Third person POV)

"What do you think she's going to do when she finds out that you have spikes? I know you've been wearing higher shirts to hide them from her", Denny harshly states to ben as the make their way to the perimeter of Charleston.

"We haven't gotten to that point yet", Ben reluctantly states. "Anyway she's not like the others around here." Ben pauses before confessing, "I know I can't hide them forever but it nice to stay safe for a while."

"Do you seriously trust her though Ben?" Denny questioned.

"Yes I do", Ben stated quickly and surely.

"But it's all so suspicious! She just shows up on your path all damsel and distress."

Ben is growing agitated with the picking at his trust and judgement; he has no reason to trust the espheni more than anyone else here. "she has been kind to everyone she has had contact with and has had as much suffering at the hands of the espheni as we have!"

Denny's look does not change as Ben's explanation does not achieve his desired effect. Ben sighs, "Look Denny, she made you a deal and I'm been around her enough to know she wasn't joking, She understands our suspicions and I'm sure at the first hint of control by the esphenni she will turn herself in."

Denny pauses and looks away, "I guess"

"Denny, can you please be less hostile around Claire. She doesn't know whether her group is alive or killed by the espheni and she barely knows anyone." Denny continues to avoid Ben's insisting, "and she doesn't know many girls".

"Ben can we just go and patrol." Denny replies awkwardly.

"Sure."

(Claire's POV)

In the time of my isolation without Ben I tried to sleep but thoughts continued to whirl around my mind. To distract myself I directed my thoughts to imagining what life would consist of in an existence without skitters, mechs and aliens, in developing a reality to drift to sleep in.

I stand in my room filled with blue walls, blue sheets, blue pillows and blue clothes. I did allows like blue, it could be calming and soft or rich and deep, it helped calm my feeling. Ever since I was a child I felt things and were influenced by things very easily. I remember watching things and instantly regreting it as it would flood my mind the second night fell and my eyes closed begging for sleep.

My lamp on my bedside table overcomes the room in warm light, softening all the aspects of the room. A large bed underneath the blinded windows is covered in china patterned pillows, too much for one person, and quilts made by my mum. One fragmented with blue and green fabrics that surround two dolphins and the other shards of cool Japanese material.

My warm vision fades as I recall telling Ben about my room, my haven. I recall telling him that I was always aware went in group situations, of judgements and agendas and that it made me anxious and self-conscious as I searched for a medium between their topics and way of speech with my own. Ben had a heart breaking smile all through my description and reason behind my weird attachment to my room, as if he got it, he got the constant observing that revealed too much and the straining to relate, the discovery of your natural state away from all anxieties. He asked if my mother made a lot of quits. I laughed and explained that we had a quit for all our chairs and how my mum insisted on making a quit for everyone she knew who was having a baby. The conversation ending with Ben quietly saying, "You must have had a wonderful life before all this, I'm really sorry" and me saving him, "it is not your fault and yeah I did have a wonderful life. There were still things I wanted and things I wish didn't exist but I loved my life and throughout the whole thing I knew what I could lose, that I better say I love them because I might never see them again."

I jutted awake at the nose of approaching footsteps, it turns out I feel asleep in my memory of Ben and my conversation instead of my constructed dream. At the increase in their volume I sit up and panic knowing I'm less than presentable, I brush my tongue over my teeth and rub my eyes, knowing my hair is crazy due to my inability to brush it I attempt to flatten it with my hands.

I awkwardly sit there waiting, what should I do with myself I shouldn't sit here as if I've been waiting for him the whole time, so what do I do! I put an end to my hysteria Ben and surprisingly Denny enter through the curtain.

"Hi Ben, hi Denny, nice to see you visit"

"Nice to be visiting", Ben replies smoothly in an attempt to ease the tension potent in the room. "

My eyes spark up at the hint of Ben's gun hanging on a strap swung around his back, "nice guns", I state earning a confused look from both of them. I point to my back and Ben and Denny instantly make the connection between my comment and Ben's still present weaponry.

"oh, I still have my gun! I'll be right back I have to put this away." With that Ben swiftly turns and darts away leaving Denny and I to avoid each other's eye contact.

Saving the day Lourdes arrives with a previous request, "Hi Claire, I found you a hair brush." Before I can thank her, she quickly strides to my bedside table and lowered the object before returning to her duties.

Denny and I both stare intently at the brush waiting for the next move. I take it by picking up the brush and attempting to raise it to my head, the newly formed skin over my healing wound stretches sending a sharp pain through my side. This outwardly appears through my flinch and pulling my hairbrush back down.

I endeavoured to try again with the same result. Denny watched me with an increasingly conflicted gaze before surprising me, "let me do that."

I stop my struggle to focus my wide, green eyes on Denny, "what?"

Denny rolled her eyes and stepped closer.

"Here give it to me" she asked defeated, as if she lost the battle against herself. I caught on and smiled up at her placing the brush in her waiting hand. "I need you to sit forward", I followed the order happily. She then slid onto the bed behind me and took hold of a section of my long hair. "Judging by the length and messiness of your hair this is going to hurt", she stated warningly. "thank god your hair is naturally straight", she quietly muttered to herself, I smiled as this once dreaded but now appreciated fact.

The brush sunk into my hair and slowly made its descent. In that moment I was extremely glad that my life time of clumsiness had gave me a high tolerance for pain because it was definitely knotty. After snagging in my hair Denny pause for a reaction, maybe screaming, yelling, cry, what you would except from one not used to pain of any degree; but I made no noise and no move.

So Denny continued returning my hair to its naturally straight and smooth state, holding onto a higher part of my hair rapidly acting the lower parts. "You're tougher than I thought", Denny blurts once she had completed brushing three quarters of my head of hair.

I smirk at this, "well I didn't go hid whenever the skitters came, I was out there with the rest of them, fighting, bleeding, sacrificing."

"I respect that Claire"

"That means a lot Denny", I softly respond, genially appreciating Denny's confession.

"What's happening?" we heard an amused voice question. We looked up in sync to spy Ben returning to my room and spotting the odd scene.

"I'm brushing her hair, girls need to do that you know", Denny sassily replied to Ben, which I chuckled at, receiving a grin for Denny.

. "There", Denny stated triumphantly as she finished my hair, lowering the hairbrush to the bed side table, "anyone who went without brushing for that long knowing the consequences has to be hard core". At this both of us laughed together for the first time.

Denny then moved to sit on the end of the bed with her legs dangling off the edge. Denny, Ben and I shared battle stories recalling times we had overcome mechs or large amounts of skitters. I smiled hoping his new found relationship with Denny was one of friendship improved from the previous one of suspicion.

**I'm getting nervous now, could you please review to tell how I'm going.**


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: I do not own anything, including falling skies or any of the characters except Claire. I do not claim ownership of the show or its characters.**

**Sorry about the wait but my internet died so I made it up by doing Ben POV.**

(Ben's POV)

Another patrol was over without any sign of skitters or mechs. I had been in a strangely content mood lately, I was probably due to Denny and Claire growing friendship since I found Denny brushing Claire's hair. I later found out from Denny that Claire couldn't brush it herself; I felt a peg of concern at the detail that she winced in pain during her attempts. I don't think I'll be able to relax about Claire injury until it is completely healed and she is out the infirmary. For some reason I became so quickly connected to Claire and I can't understand it and with all the laughing and talking and her smiling, ah what's wrong with me I'm becoming a cheesy guy, though Claire seems like the kind of person who appreciates the thought and sentimental value of things. Great she's filling up my thoughts and I can't stop, what is this!

I happily stroll to the infirmary trying to manage my thoughts when I hear a clear, cheery voice in the distance ahead of me, "Ben!"

My eyebrow quirks up in the direction of my name and my vision lands on Claire, looking strained and puffing as she holds onto the wall and walks limply towards me. Tension snaps through me at Claire state, she looks absolutely exhausted like she's going to drop any second.

Oh God she is going to drop, I panic as her eyes open less and less every time she blinks and her steps scrap closer and closer to the ground. I jump into action running toward her, the fear that falling may lead to a head injury fuelling my run. I boost my speed as her eyes start to roll back and her eyes close, I thank my spikes for my improved agility at this moment. As her legs lose what solidarity they had, her shoulders lose all tension and she crumples under her knees I reach her side and grab the closest limb, being her arm and pull her up. This buys time for me to wrap my other arm around her waist to support her weight.

"Claire! Claire! Can you hear me", my terror makes me yell in her face. This seems to work as her eye lids stress and release before opening.

"Ahh, Ben?" She asks breathlessly, her voice radiating confusion.

At her signal that she is awake I feel the flood gates open and my frustrations at her near harm rush out harshly through my mouth. "Claire why the hell where you out of bed and so far from the infirmary! You could have been hurt and there could have been no one to help you if- no when you did. Do you know how afraid I was when you started falling, who could you-"

At that moment my rant is disrupted by the image before me of Claire staring at me blushing. I stare back confused to why she would be doing this until to realise my body's position. I am clutching onto her arm for dear life while the other is firmly placed on her waist holding her weigh and sustaining her angle. She is tilted backward as if I'm dipping her and I'm leaning closely over her with my breath in her face. To make it worst she is clasping the front of my shirt with both hands.

At this realisation I blush furiously, heating my cheeks to the same degree I can feel radiating from her close face. Oh know I'm still staring and she's still staring back! My heart is beating faster, continuing to increase pace with each breath of hers that hits my cheek. I desperately want to move away, the intensity is… its… I don't know what this is but it is causing two very strong conflicts inside me. The desire to get closer is defeating the one to pull away.

I squeeze my eyes shut blocking her out allowing me to dart my face away from hers. I pull Claire to a more vertical angle and smile awkwardly down at her, " um I'm sorry about yelling at you. I-I just panicked."

She turned away a bit and let out an airy laugh as I released my hold of her waist and arm, though I couldn't help to second of hesitation, " that's okay I panicked a bit too when I realised half way that there was no way I was going to be able to find you."

"Well lucky for the both of us I did find you", I spoke sincerely. I noticed she wobbled where she stood remembering she was drained after her skirmish. I smiled at the fact that she was trying to hide it and 'act cool'. So without warning I reached for her and scooped her up in my arms, at this she let out a little gasp before grasping my shoulders tightly. At this act of blindly grapping me for protection in her sudden movement a warm seeped into my stomach, the fumes lifting a smile to my lips.

"You are going back to bed immediately young lady", I demanded in the most authoritative tone I could muster as I walked with her in my arms, bridal style, to her room in the infirmary.

"Young lady? How old are you?! And do you know how hard I worked to get here?" she voiced pretending to be outraged.

"Hey, why are you here walking around?" I asked the question I had been dying to receive the answer to.

"um" she looked away shyly before continuing, " well I'm getting out of the hospital in a few days and I thought maybe I was well enough to find you so- so we could go for a walk together. I thought you could show me Charleston and all your favourite places."

"How long were you searching for?" I asked guiltily dreading her answer.

She longed down wanting to avoid the question sensing my guilt but she eventually answered in a mousey voice, "half an hour".

And as predicted the guilt pulsed through my veins, "Claire you have been on bed rest for weeks and you just go walking around for half an hour." I sign, "next time I'll come to you and we'll go for a shorter walk.

She beamed up at me and said, "deal and thank you for looking after me.

The embarrassment as always kicked in late as my mind directed to the thought that his is how a husband carries his new wife and she is holding so tight onto my shoulders like she truly needs me.

As I step over the threshold of her room and make my way to her bed to place her on it, it is too late as her hand makes contact with my spike. My body turns to lead as I finally take note that her hold had pulled down my shirt which hid the spikes so carefully.

I quickly place her on her bed but she doesn't release one of my shoulders, trapping me in her presence. My breathing accelerates as my brain reels with all the emotionally scaring scenarios that are about to occur.

"Ben what's on your back?" she questions innocently as her small hand glides over the skin of my shoulders until it has extended to the top spike on my back. Her fingers make contact as she intently studies the spike.

Her digits curve around the cylindrical surface before finishing by tapping her index finger on the top part. This last action sends a strange shiver down my spine and at this reaction Claire widens her eyes in the way they always do when she is curious. "what are they and how did they get there?"

Well questions are better than out right shunning so ben explained, "they are left over from when I was harnessed by the skitters". At the end of this confession she gasped which was a bad sign but I still went on, "when my dad saved me Dr Glass removed my harness but I was harnessed for too long and the spikes never went away".

Claire remained silent until she softly spoke, "is there anything else."

Ben dreaded the look of her distain and loss of trust that would mostly likely follow his additional information. "The Rebel skitters can use the spikes to communicate through me."

Awaiting the fate of our relationship I dropped my head and stared at my lap until Claire placed her hand on my cheek and pushed my face to meet hers. She smiled sweetly, the same smile I had been rewarded with many times in the past weeks. This sight eased my anxiety, she spoke, "Ben, are you ashamed of your spikes?"

"Yes, of course, everyone stares at me like I'm a freak"

"They stare at you because you're different from them." She smiled be reminiscing, "In the old days I would watch X-men and dream of a life in which mutants were real and I would be allowed into Xavier's school. I was certain that the worst fate in that universe was rejecting anyone with those amazing abilities and hose with amazing abilities and rejecting them and hating yourself, okay I'm getting off topic but what I mean is," Her hand slipped to my shoulder and she looked at me intensely, "people, no matter how many should not have the power to make you hate yourself Ben. I don't hate you or fear you because of your spikes; they do not in any way change how I see you.

At this reaction, I am stunned still even as Claire's hand falls away, "you really mean that, don't you?"

"Truly" Claire grinned.

In that second I lost it wrapped my arms around her form in an iron grip. Claire lifted her arms and wrapped them around my torso in return. Her hands reached my spikes and as she touched them she didn't finch but carefully laid her hands over the top of them. I buried my face into her shoulder and laughed at my self-esteem issues and how great it felt to have one person just outright accept me as I am. Claire is someone to hold onto.

**Some development! Please review if you want to comment for make suggestions. Thank you for reading it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: I don not own falling skies or any of the comics referenced.**

**I mentioned some comics from my newspapers kid section the fun day so if you don't them their just short little comics for kids.**

Tom Mason walks through the streets of Charleston that is filled with the sounds of conversation, work and the loud voice of Pope.

"Tom Mason has finally graced us with his presence!" Pope shouts to anyone in the vicinity before bowing over-exaggeratedly, mocking Tom. Tom rolls his eyes at the mockery, it had started out as such a good day.

He slowly turns in Pope's direction, his is standing in his strange house made up of all the materials he could find, some flags, a tarp and mismatching furniture. The over-all effect is clumsy and careless, not at all different form its owner. "What do you want Pope?" Tom sighed knowing that this confrontation what inevitable.

"What I want is to know why some stranger is walking freely around Charleston without any investigation into that fact that she is probably an espheni spy, all because it was one of the Mason boys who found her." Pope spits out the end with disgust.

Tom was not at all surprised at Pope's distrust in the girl and Tom himself. Pope had never liked him or respected his decisions and even he wasn't sure if this girl could be trusted but Ben could be and Ben was keeping a constant eye on her, which were both a worry and a relief. "Pope she was found dying in the woods, she is like the rest of us hoping to find security. There was no harness or any sign of espheni control and Ben is keeping watch of her."

Pope laughed, "oh yes letting the teenage boy guard a pretty girl who could be out to destroy us, clever thinking. She is going to seduce him so he won't turn her in even if he caught her planting bombs." He paused and turned away from tom before continuing, "Didn't you think that these might be there new plan, get a boy to find and girl and bring her home. It's smart and I worked."

Pope was voicing all of Tom's doubts about his decision but he had to trust that Ben would not hesitant if he needed to take action, "and didn't you think that maybe she doesn't have any ties with the espheni and Ben finding her saved an innocent life!"

"That maybe Mason but were all f #ked if it's not." With that Pope turned and lazily dropped to his couch spaning his arms across the length of its back, "we'll just wait and see, won't we Mason?" with that Tom continued on his walk with a changed mood.

(Claire's POV)

DR Glass happily strolled in smiling at both Ben and I, "well Claire you get discharged today."

"I know I'm so excited to see Charleston and you know walk around", at this Ben and I grinned simultaneously.

"Well we have a room set up for you in the common quarters and I just have to check…" she stalls to look down at her notepad, "are you in any pain?"

"No, I feel fine." I replied quickly and firmly.

"Good, now do you feel any light headedness?" Dr Glass continued questioning.

At this I looked up trying to recall the past few days, coming up with the conclusion, "Not really."

And finally breathe deeply for me and tell me if there is any discomfort."

In my seated position in open my mouth I pulling the surrounding air filling the depths of my lungs. I hold for a moment and search for any pain but my search thankfully proves to be unsuccessful. I contract my lungs forcing the consumed air back to the outside. "No nothing", I replied softly looking up at Dr Glass.

"That's great, Ben can take you to your room but if there is any pain come straight back and tell me."

"I promise", I respond firmly, pushing my intension to fulfil it. satisfied with my answer Dr Glass exists my ex-room to tend to her current patients.

I slide my legs over the edge and dangle my feet from the bed, I remember I have no shoes to wear beside the sad specimen that I entered Charleston with. They were more pieces of leather desperately clinging together but Ben placed them at my feet and I then put them on anyway.

"I so glad your finally getting out of here" Ben breathed as he grasped my hands and pulled my up with ease following to slip his hand around me resting steadfastly on my hip. He then manoeuvred my hand that was closest to him around his neck and didn't drop my hand but adapted his grip to get a more sturdy hold. He started walking, lightly supporting my weight and I connected the dots indicating that Ben was still paranoid about the previous day where I almost collapsed. I was endeared by his concern and accepted his silent decision, making our way to my room.

"I know, it'll be so weird, I mean you've only ever known me as that girl you visit in hospital", I revived our conversation then gasping, "you'll lose all your community service brownie points now."

"Damn, they let me get away with anything because of those", I faked disappointment.

"Oh I am so sorry, you can find a new patient or I can go jump of something tall and go back." I offered without meaning it.

Ben furrowed his forehead and frown acting pensive, "hmmm, tempting but I'll so no."

With Ben's decline of my fake offer we reached an unfamiliar series of glass panels covered with newspapers that completely disrupted visibility into the room. I noticed on of the newspapers on the glass, "awesome, I got the fun day comics!"

Ben followed my focus and frowned, "but you didn't get 'Calvin and Kevin'."

"What! Oh damn that was the best one! Now all I have is the snake and that guy with the girly bangs" I pouted, still reading the comics anyway.

Ben urged me forward, chuckling, "come on inside before you find anyone disappointing news comics."

The room was spacious but plain with patches of white paint in sections of the walls as if it was about to be re-painted. There was a dresser with numerous doors on the left wall and a double bed against the far right wall with a soft looking white quit. The sensation of clean sheets was too tempting and I slipped out of Ben's grip to his shock and hurled myself onto the bed twisting mid-air to land on my back with my arms spread out to each side. I roll in the, as I predicted, soft sheets closing my eyes and sinking in the sensation before jutting up to look at Ben whose presence I had forget until a second ago. He just stood on the spot leaning more on his left leg with a smirk on his face.

I raised my index finger towards him and turned my head away, "not a word." He just laughs at this.

I spy a pile of fresh clothing and new shoes on the dresser, "Ben! They left out clean clothes for me", I announce excitedly and I leap to the dresser and observe the clothes.

He just sighed and shook his head, "you're just like a kid."

"Hey grow up not old and… you know you love it", I wiggled my shoulders around doing a goofy dance proving how childish I am. "Thank goodness for these clothes though, mine really stink" I then looked at him awkwardly, "um Ben if I'm going to change you need to stand outside."

Ben stiffened and blush raised up in his cheeks, "oh um yeah of course, I didn't mean to, I mean I'll be outside." With that stuttering replied Ben quickly turned and stepped outside the door and closed it though I couldn't see him I still knew he was waiting just outside.

I started getting undressed removing my spoiled shirt and pants for the fresh ones provided. But as I changed my mind wondered to the curiosity of did Ben want to stay? Am I attractive to him? Does he want to see this? I became frustrated with my low self-esteem motivated thoughts. No I don't want Ben to see me this way it is completely inappropriate.

Of course I would want him to think I'm attractive but who want people to think there ugly? There's a difference between vanity and the desire to be thought beautiful or just not unattractive. Though through all my wondering there was a hidden desire to be wanted by Ben, is there a reason or is it just my teenage hormones?

All the clothes fit me well and direct focus on my curves, they are dark jeans, a grey shirt and a deep green parker with brown boots. The out works together but my hair looks flat and dead, curse its straightness! I reach for the hairbrush that I had transported to my room and combed out the knots followed my flicking it around like I'm having a seizure to add some volume. Satisfied with the result I loosely plaited it, finishing I felt refreshed and ready for Charleston.


	8. Chapter 8

**hello again! what another chapter so soon? yes because I have no life. anyway I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy, there is some action at the end.**

Ben directed me around majority of Charleston showing me the housing, facilities and locations. At one point Ben signalled to a ledge on a building and explained that that was where he and Denny hung out.

I must have looked at him weirdly because he exclaimed that they can easily jump down. Knowing that Denny also had spikes I assumed that the spikes improved certain abilities, in voicing it to Ben he educated me on the addition details of the side effects. I was amazed at the heightened hearing, sight, agility and stamina. I think Ben sensed my amazement as he grew confused but a park of pride flared in his eyes.

I was very interested in the tree sculpture that a girl named Jennie was constructing and I talked to her about the project for a large duration of time before promising to help if she needed it and leaving.

Lastly Ben collected his gun and located s to the perimeter where we meet Denny again. I greeted her warmly, "hey Denny are you on patrol?"

She addressed me, "yeah I am" before casting a death glare to Ben, "alone".

Ben held his hands up in surrender, "it Claire's first day out, did you want her roaming around clueless and running into someone like Pope."

I cut in insulted, "hey I would not be walking around clueless! Wait who's Pope?"

Denny explained before Ben which I preferred as I knew she would be more brutally honest, "he's this ex-criminal who hates Tom Mason and his family including Benji-"

Ben cut in agitated, "Denny don't call me that!" which Denny and I laughed at making him more disturbed.

"Anyway it's because he's jealous of Tom and thinks they get special treatment and seeing as Ben brought you, a stranger, into Charleston and you're not locked up, well it would not be good if he caught you alone."

My breath caught at the fact that I only got out of the infirmary today and I have an enemy, I endeavour to find comfort, "but he wouldn't harm me too much right? Just throw some insults?"

Ben looks at me sternly, "we're not going to find out, I'm not letting Pope near you, especially alone." This promise floods me with comfort and a slight warmth that Ben would so determined.

"I don't think Pope is such a bad guy, he likes Matt." Denny argues

"Oh Matt his he the little brother you told me about Ben?" I question enthusiastically.

"Yeah", be replies disinterested instead looking out to the unused buildings surrounding Charleston.

"What's he like? Is he cute?" I continue questioning getting more and more excited.

Denny answers for me, "yeah I guess, but why are you so excited?"

I look down embarrassed, "it's so nice to have a little brother, it's such a blessing", I end with a soft sorrowful smile that lost its mark.

"Claire, I'm so sorry, I-" Denny interoperated my words and reached out to comfort me.

At this connection Ben broke his concentration on the surroundings and turned to me. My eyes started to prick at the thought of him but no I wouldn't cry not in front of Ben or Denny. I had always hated people seeing me cry. I didn't hate crying itself, I liked the release of frustration and raw emotion but I hated the pity and weakness of it when others saw.

Instead of sitting there uselessly, Ben asked, "what was he like?"

I smiled weakly at this grateful that Ben knew what to do, "he was 2 years younger than me but was small, and we were all sure he would be huge after his growth spurt and become a basketball player". Ben and Denny softly laughed at this.

"He was the thing I protected, the one who I would do anything to keep them safe, I'm just glad I have closure, that I'm not constantly wondering, fearing.

"Ben, Denny I have your ammo", I young voice calls coming from the opening in the debris that made up the barrier. The moment he entered he found an abundance of sorrowful expressions which lead to a great amount of confusion gracing his slightly cubby face. "Uh did I miss something?"

Ben glanced at me before turning back to address Matt, "no, do you have our ammo?"

"Yep", Matt smiled adorably, "So is this Claire", Matt directed to me.

I perked up at my invitation into the conversation, "yes, hello Matt I'm Claire."

Matt glances down at the additional ammo in his hands and then returns his gaze to me with a crooked smile, "Sorry but I have to get this around to everyone." He then darts of to the left to the others on patrol.

I think of a topic of conversation and remember Ben's explanation of his spikes and their abilities, "So Ben told me that his spikes supress his asthma are you the same Denny?"

Denny looks at me stunned and then turns between Ben and I before exclaiming to me, "you know about Ben's spikes?"

I nod calmly, "yes."

She raises one brow at me and questions sceptically, "and you're okay with it?"

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I? I get that you were both under espheni control once but you're not any more so why should the remnants of the extraction bother me?"

Denny looked at me dumbfounded and muttered, "huh, really?"  
"So you want to know if I have any genetic issues that are gone now because of the spikes."

I nod my head at her encouraging her to continue, "Well unlike Benji I could run further than 10 metres but I had glasses."

"Really! So your eye sight just improved suddenly", I voiced excited at the idea

Ben cuts in, "I think you would look good with glasses."

At that Denny gives a weak glare and retorts, "yeah sure", in a bored, disbelieving attitude. "any way everything just became blurry so I removed my glasses and it all just drew into focus and I could see everyth-"

Denny drew short as we all wiped our heads in the direction that Matt had left in. Panic flared through my every nerve, I couldn't let it happen again, and I couldn't let Ben lose his little brother. I shot up from my seated position and hastily made my way towards Matt.

A bullet sounded off to my right and I realised that the enemy whoever they were, were here too, shooting deadly bullets at us and I was standing still like the perfect target.

"Claire!" Ben's scream sounded through the bullets and then a weight over my whole body propels me to the uneven ground. The weight that I have now identified as Ben's body acts as a constant pressure and shield for my own. He protected my head from the fall with one arm wrapped around my head and the other pulling my body flush against his. The deafening noise of the guns explodes in my ears as I bury my face into Ben's shoulder and my hands cling to his jacket.

In a pause in the bullets Ben lifts his head slightly to view my own, "Are you okay? You're not hurt?"

"No I'm fine thank you." I answer without air to fill the words. I can see in Ben's eyes a change, there is not light or wit, it has transformed to cool determination and strategy. I conclude that this is the stage in which Ben goes during battle to stay alive and efficient.

His tome is firm with no doubt or room for argument, "when I stand you go and find cover behind the cement and don't do anything stupid." Ben jolts up and in accordance I scurry to a large wall of cements a metre away. I risk a peek at Ben and he had safely made it to cover himself and had his gun in hand.

A bearded man with tall, angular features and brown hair as well as an older man with a dirtied military uniform and a short pony tail sticking out from under his hat, approach from behind me but their direct focus is on Ben. The bearded one speaks in an authoritative yell to be heard over the warfare, "Ben what's happening?!", while they both take cover.

Ben whips his head away from the battle towards the man who he seems to know, "a group are shooting at us, and they have snipers and are using the buildings for cover. There not alien, I think they might be human." Halfway there he returns his focus to the enemies, trading bullets.

With Ben's information, the men lifted their guns and directed them toward the origin of the wave of bullets. As more and more of the enemy fell I felt so useless, I wasn't protecting any on, and I wasn't doing anything. Benny and Denny moved through the debris closer to the action followed soon by the angular man. They all had the posture optimal for agility while protected. Weaver lagged behind, took this chance to sneak up behind him and rip a gun right out of its holster on his belt. With my weapon to continue after Ben, I will not be useless again.

"Hey! What do you-"the older man protested but I had already distanced us and the battle won hearing over his voice.

I found cover behind a burnt car a few meter behind Ben's group who were protected by a half demolished wall. All there attention was directed at one of the windows where I could see a person moving.

I scanned my surroundings knowing it wasn't a good idea to have all focused one enemy when more could be waiting for an opening. I calculated gaze flows over a building ahead of me when I locate movement. I zero in on the area and discover a sniper situated at a window with their snider directed at Ben waiting for a better shot.

My insides crumble as the terror rushes through my nerves consuming them. No, I resist the onslaught of panic and position my gun at the sniper, there is no time to care whether I kill her or just injure her because I just shoot.

The bullet flies through the air at an intense speed the gun repels back into my shoulder but all my focus is on if my bullet hit is mark. I see the window sill crack as my bullet hits there surface missing it target but sending her attention over to me and away from Ben.

This small victory is disrupted when I duck before the array of bullets attack at the car. While crouched I look over to Ben and I am meet with his own eyes filled with intense worry that has leaked onto the lines of his face. He must have heard my shot and noticed the sudden bullets. Our staring is interrupted by a shot from the bearded man to the person in the window and his lifeless body dropping to the round.

They all now locate the next threat, being the one who is shotting at me. I pause in to bullets I relocate the place of the window and raise my head the smallest amount possible. They must be reloading so I add more attention to my aim.

A shoulder appears from out the side of the window and I pull the trigger resulting in the shoulder blowing back pulling the rest of the body with it. Triumph radiates through my arms as the bullet had hit its target. The rest of the group move towards me as Denny states, "the last one is still alive but injured."

Ben move towards me aggressively as I directly disobeyed him, though he had little right to order me. The bearded man sensed the oncoming fight and ordered the remaining group not including the older man to collect the wounded enemy.

As they all distanced themselves Ben erupted, "what the hell were you doing Claire! I told you not to do anything stupid and that classifies running into a fight like that. You could have died!"

His aggression lead to a building frustration inside me until I exploded as well, "I had a gun! And I didn't want to be useless to have someone get hurt and know I don't do anything to prevent that. I fought because I wanted to protect you, to help you. Ben you can't order me around, I not some ignore puppy who has no idea how to fight!"

With all our feeling expressed we just stared at each other catching our breath. Ben then looked at his shoes debating inside, he sighed and looked up wearing a different expression, "I know I can't order you around and I wouldn't want to be stuck on the side lines either but I didn't want you to get hurt. The thought of you getting hurt or even dying…" Ben closed his eyes and guilt overflowed in me at the sight of his distress. "I couldn't handle that, I mean when I saw you shot at that sniper and duck from the bullets, I could see one hitting you and you going down and never getting back up."

I lost control of my emotions and engulfed him, that this Ben tensed but then eased into it bring his arms up to wrap around my back. When I spoke it was muffled as me face was pressed against Ben's shoulder due to his superior height, "Ben no your right it was kind of stupid to go rushing in like that but I saw that sniper aiming at you so I shot. But I'm not going to stop trying to help."

I could hear the smile in is voice, "of not, that would make things easy."

At this comment I pulled away and hit his shoulder, "Ben Mason that is extremely offensive." I announce in a posh tone returning our relationship to its original state. I return to seriousness and compromise, "okay what if you teach me how to use a gun better and until your satisfied I would go looking for fights."

Ben rolled his eyes at me and looked down into my eyes, stating sternly, "you won't go into fights until I'm satisfied."

I laugh at this and as is peak my voice is muffled with chuckles, "we both know that's not going to happen."

Ben scoffs before agreeing, "fine but you find me and stay by me, I don't want you running around in the open."

This time I scoff, "as if I ever would"

"I'm not so sure", Ben replies with a smile knowing it was annoy me. So in return I push his chest back and walk toward the approaching group. Ben laugh signalling him following.


	9. Chapter 9

Once they approached the bearded, angular man moved straight towards me and extended his hand, "Tom Mason, president of Charleston and Ben's father, pleased to meet you." He radiates an air of intelligence which makes my frozen state all the more humiliating but he is the president and Ben's father.

I have to say something at least take his hand, come on lift your hand and shake his, "I'm Claire, um sir", I finally say shaking his hand as firmly as I can.

With my timid response Tom smiled at me encouragingly, "Ben's took me a lot about you Claire, a lot of good things."

I look over to Ben glaring at him but with no real poison, "he has has he?" Ben smiles sheepishly and shrugs, I don't embarrass him further due to his father being there and the action is adorable.

The older man with the cap and ponytail steps between Ben and I and says, "I'm Captain Weaver head of the military force of Charleston, pleased to finally meet you."

I can sense is stubborn, no nonsense attitude that reminds me of my father, always telling me to calm down and behave but was soft if you got him at the right time.

A sudden fondness for the tough exteriored man and I reacted to his greeting with a warm smile, "hello Captain Weaver, Claire."

I hear a groan and peek over Weaver's shoulder at the injured attacker held on a make shift stretcher. Tom trails my line of sight and then moves towards them, their face is blooded but to can be seen that they are human and female. "They're human", I state in disbelief.

Weaver walks up from behind, "there isn't only one enemy, and there are some people out there who take survival into their own hands."

Tom objects, "I don't think she's an outlaw, she's wearing a military uniform. But that has to be addressed later she needs to be taken to the infirmary.

-time leap- the next day-

(Bens POV)

I make my way to Claire's room as we are starting her training today as our deal yesterday entailed. I walk down the plain, uneventful hallway that was the same in appearance to every other hallway. The other day had been a glimpse into a reality that could occur and this task's purpose was to prevent it.

I reach her room and reminisce when I locate the fun day comics on the magazines, laughing to myself at Claire disappointment at not having Calvin and Kevin. I knocked on the door and awaited her reply. When none came I knocked again and called, "Claire wake up". Still nothing, worry was starting to flare up in the pit of my stomach because I knew she wasn't hard to wake up. I decided to enter as my current tactic was failing.

As I crossed the threshold of her room is saw the space was bathed in pale light that seeped through the cracks in the newspaper covering of the walls. Claire's form in the bed could clearly be seen with her facing towards me. Her features soft and relaxed and her chocolate hair sprawled out blanketing majority of the pillow.

She twitched slightly and I recognised her state of sleep as dreaming. I wonder what she was dreaming about, but even as I question skims my mind, it is answered by the slurred mutter that originates from Claire, "Ben."

My eye go comically wide at the fact that she is dreaming about me, what is happening in that dream, I suddenly get the strong urge to know. I have to regroup and remember my purpose in being here. I pause with my hand rubbing my brow as I try to forget that Claire is dreaming about me and focus on waking her up.

(Claire's POV)

I stand in a hill in an open field and survey the land surrounding. Green lightly toned with yellow consumes the ground for miles. The sky is a deep aqua that is almost unbelievable, almost and it is decorated with clouds appearing to be a painting in it perfection. A constant cool breeze dances amongst my hair and rolls over my skin. The sun's warmth is fragile and mild blanketing every surface with warm, delicate light. I close my eyes and inhale the perfection of the moment when young bright laughter sounds in the distance.

My green eyes rake the environment quickly locating the source of joy, my little brother Eli. I call to him and he starts off running and I move to meet him. As we meet he doesn't lose momentum as I do but continues unchanged until he goes right through me.

I inhale sharply at the shock of the occurrence and whirl around to see his form growing smaller and smaller. I trail behind him until I reach the top of the hill I started from and look down at my feet. They seem almost transparent as though my presence is there but I cannot connect completely. I watch my brother play, slashing around in a lake that hadn't been there before.

A hand clasped my shoulder signalling me to turn around; when I do my vision is filled with that of a skitter screeching at me aggressively. It pushes me and I fall with the crumple of leaf litter underneath my body. I scurry to my knees and take in the wood disbursed in warfare, the sound of guns explode in my ears, the smell of blood rips at my nose and the sight of causalities unavoidable to my eyes. My head at the speed of a mouse twitches in every direction struggling to make sense of this situation.

Ben rushes towards me and grasps my upper arm hulling me up and pulling me along as he runs. I turns and shoots a few bullets before reaching shelter. I drop down with a wince and Ben darts closer to me discovering an object of distress, "what? What is it?!"

Ben's head drops and his breathing quickens,, his voice weak, "no no no no no Claire, oh god Claire, no." He finally looks up at me and is eyes are like glass, the surface gleaning as tears continue to be produced. His blurry gaze trails down to my stomach and all breath is stolen from my lungs at the huge amount of red.

"Ben am I going to die?" I whisper. That's my blood, that's too much blood, people don't come back from losing this much blood, oh god I'm going to die.

A hand catches my cheek and moves my attention to Ben's petrified face, "I'm so sorry", he gasped before leaning in and pressing against my lips with his. I return the pressure with a frantic desperateness. My vision fades and so does all feeling, my mind registers that I'm dying.

But my hearing still remains, "Claire, Claire, oh come on Claire!"

My eyes snap open to be met with the familiar features of Ben. Confusion is the first feeling to return. "What? How did you? me? When?" my illegible words mutter trying to catch up as much as my brain is.

Ben looks at me calmly, "Claire you were dreaming".

The pieces all connect but the image of complete terror on Ben's face doesn't leave me. The confusion and sadness crush me under their weight so I cling to anything solid to support me. I flick up my arms around Ben's neck without warning and bury my face into his neck. Against his skin I mumble, "I died, I died and you were so scared and sad", I finish the words almost all breath and my eyes prick.

"Claire, it's okay, you were just dreaming, you're not dead and I won't let that happen."

I pull away from Ben and wipe my nose with my sleeve, "ah I feel like a child, freaking out about a dream."

Ben takes my face in his hands and dries my eyes with his thumbs making me blush as I smile at the sweetness of the gesture, "no it is completely reasonable." He slowly removes his hands and straightens, "um anyway I came to get you for training. I'll be outside." At that Ben retreats from the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer: don't own a thing especially falling skies, except my eyes, keeping those.**

**double digits now and thank you for the review, I liked your neutrality. **

It seems like I'm always getting changed with Ben outside my door but I can't believe that Ben caught me dreaming. Ah I probably look like a wreck, my hair I don't really have to worry about too much because it corrects itself due to its stubborn straightness. It's my face I fret over, my pale skin sports bags under my eyes no matter the amount of sleep achieved and one cheek is usually pinker than the other.

I still brush my hair to soften and I pull it into a ponytail as I always d when I know activities requiring full visibility are approaching. It's nice to have everything pulled away from my face for once. I change into the black, long sleeved top and wore jeans that Jennie had lent me due to our similarity in size and my lack of clean clothes.

I stroll out and pass Ben and grin at my dorky idea of a joke as he runs to catch up.

"hah ha hilarious leave your instructor behind", Ben replies dryly

I almost can't stop himself from laughing him calling himself an instructor and response amused, "nice self-appointed nickname, instructor"

Ben shakes his head not falling into my trap that would lead to teasing. "So what's one the schedule today all-knowing instructor?" I question innocently

"Yeah, yeah I get that instructor sounds stupid," Ben regrets.

This results in guilt bunching inside me and I respond seriously, "Well I don't know, it sounds important, strong." I smile at Ben and he returns the gesture with a gentle thankful addition. Redirecting our topic, "but really Ben what are we going to do?"

The second he starts I recognise that of course Ben has pre-organised the whole event as he lists, "well I thought we would start with hand-on-hand and then go into survival skills then continue with keeping level headed in the middle of warfare and-"

Knowing he wasn't going to stop anytime soon I cut in, "Ben, how about we start with the basics and build on from there; like shooting a gun."

Ben considered it for a moment, "I guess that would be the most helpful thing to learn."

I bounce around trying to expel some of the increasing excitement before shout, "yes! Let's go shoot some stuff! Ah I haven't done this in ages." Ben didn't comment and just adapted his pace to catch up with my enthusiastic one.

Ben pulls two guns out of his bag once we reached an isolated field that had unofficially become the shooting range. He handed an unfamiliar one to me and kept the other. Ben switched straight into his focused observant attitude, I have noticed that he very easily adapts to the situation.

"Okay Claire this is our most common gun, now to shoot you face your side to the target and your stance should be strong but flexible with your feet shoulder length apart." After this I zone out more focused on studying the unidentified weapon placing in my hands. I was long and deadly with what seemed to be rapid action, in that one aspect it was similar to my previous gun from months ago but in every other aspect it is foreign.

I try to recall how I stood and what exactly I did when shooting a gun but it had all been in the heat of battle and never taught. Now that I rack my brain for the information it seems to purposely elude me. "Claire, you're not listening" Ben shouts with a hint of agitation and hurt.

"what? No Ben I'm not ignoring you, I'm just." I swallow and get out what needs to be explained, "it just been so long since I used one and I was healing and-and it's so different from the one I had", in the end holding up the awkward shape of the gun.

An expression of guilt washes over his face that he attempts to hide, "I'm sorry, I just assumed after you shot that woman the other day but I can help. That what I'm here for." Ben allocates his gun to the ground near his bag and moves toward me.

He positions himself behind me and sifts my arms into the structured location with his hands. This results in his arm circling around me forcing his presence to surround me. My breathing becomes more strenuous and I have to focus on its control. Ben's hand slides down my arm to cover my own hand that holds the gun in place, with his other hand soon copying the action. Ben moves in even closer and my heart starts drumming at a steadily increasing pace. I'm sure if the speed keeps building at this rate it will explode.

He shifts his head down and whispers in my ear, "feet shoulder length apart." I forcibly swallow and clumsily fulfil his command. "Okay now aim slightly above the middle due to the distance and pull the trigger for a second and let go"

His hands move with mine as I struggle to aim with the distraction that is the gentle hands that cover my hands, the solid chest that presses against my back and the warm breath at curls around my ear every few seconds.

I tighten my grip on the gun and pull the trigger, quickly letting go. A few bullets are released but lose height and hit the posts. I sigh at my terrible aim and move to distance myself from Ben, the gun, the target and everything but Ben's arms hold me in place. "No you are not giving up just closer your eyes and breath deep then shoot when you feel it"

I obey and try and block off all my senses and draw all my attention to my breath the deeply progresses, in and out, in and out, in and out. I flick my eyes open when the urge hits me and I shot.

The bullets sink into the edge of the second smallest ring on the target and my face splits into a grin. I twist in Bens arms to face his matching expression, "Ben, Ben, I did it! I hit the target!"

Ben's smile grows as be softly speaks, "yeah you did."

In the moment of our exhilaration we freeze as I look up at him his stares down to me. Our smiles fade as all our responsiveness is absorbed into the intense stare we are both consumed in. I can't look away as I feel something drawing myself towards him. I am drowning in the pale blue beam that islands his pupil but as his eyes trail from my eyes down to my mouth I am hit with an intense sense of need that is overwhelming. My own eyes betray me as they dip to his lips that part to expel a breath that mingles with my own.

He leans in and I can fell the gravitational force relentlessly pleading I do the same. No Ben doesn't want this he just got caught up in the moment and I suppose any moment could make any one seem beautiful and desirable but if I let his do this it may damage what we do have beyond all repair. I can't do that unless I'm sure.

I regretfully place my hands on Ben's chest and push him away quickly breaking the eye contact he tries to create. I can't look at him I'm too afraid of what I will find, a look of relief or one of hurt. I have to save this, I can't let it become awkward, "I can't believe I hit that but I think that I can hit the bullseye", I converse shakily.

Ben remains silent which picks at my twitching nerves. Thankfully he finally responds, "I don't know, I mean sure after a few days but not in the next hour."

"Oh I will take you up on that bet", I retort to the challenge, settling as our relationship recovers.

After an hour of shooting Ben correcting me and me adjusting, I finally hit the bullseye. I walk over to him and turn my back to him observing him over my shoulder, "hmm, it appears someone with extreme skills has hit the bullseye."

He peers at the target not straining his eyes as others would have to and answer back, "yeah to would appear so wouldn't it."

I smile, "I would."

Ben's head suddenly jerked to the right and his body springs into motion stepping in front of me and placing an arm to block me as he prepares for the on comer. Ben's whole head moves as he rolls his eyes as it is my guess that he has identified their identity though is less than pleased about it.

A dark haired boy appears from the tree line, he appears to be older than us with an arrogant smirk over his handsome features, though he doesn't appeal to me. "Hey Ben, I finally ran into you!"

"What is it Hal?" Ben questions with no true aggression but some defensiveness.

Hal raises his hands in surrender, "wuh hey. I just wanted to know what you have been up to, I haven't seen you in a while." Hal tries to peer over Ben's shoulder at me but Ben moves closer to hide me. I can clearly sense a brother rivalry between them and understand that the hostility is caused through the constant teasing. "I'm guessing the reason is behind you, ha Ben"

I raise my hand to Ben's shoulder and turn him towards me and encouragingly smile at him. Ben moves to the side and I approach Hal. "Hello Hal I'm Claire", I say firmly and offer my hand to shake. Instead Hal takes my hand in his and pulls it lightly pulls it to his mouth and smoothly speaks, "pleasure to meet you Claire". Hal finishes looking at Ben with a smirk and I know exactly what he is doing.

Though Ben is protective his teasing can't take its full effect as Ben doesn't want me in that way. But Hal goes to kiss my hand anyway, lingering to annoy Ben further. The second his grip loosens I wrench it away.

I migrate closer to Ben and his expression is not a pleasant one, thankfully it is given to Hal. Hal leans back confident in the space, "so what have you two been up to?"

The suggestive tone not lost on either of us Ben quickly clarifies, "we have been practising shooting."

"That's good you need it", Hal motions to Ben.

"Not me Claire"

"Well she's doing a good job, hit a bullseye", with that the conversation was becoming friendlier as some pride slipped through Ben's eyes and softened his expression. But that all was destroyed as Hal continued, "A good shot as well as a pretty face."

At this I gapped, trying to quickly gathering myself and closing my mouth. The blush creeping onto my face could not be prevented as I had never been called pretty before by a boy. Sure my friends and mother had told me but it was different coming from a boy. I curse my stupid reaction and try to use pure will to erase the blush from my face.

Hal seemed to decide his work was done and exited saying, "well it was nice catching up brother but I will leave you two love birds alone and don't worry I won't be coming back." The insinuation left Ben and I with bright red faces.

Desperate not to embarrass myself any further I excused myself, "well I hit the bullseye so I should probably head back now."

Ben rubs the back of his neck sheepishly and nods, "um yeah of course."

"So I'll see you around", I ask hopefully.

"Yeah", Ben almost whispers.

I start walking back to Charleston leaving Ben behind, it felt so weird and awkward as we always walked together.

I heard crushing grass and whipped around to catch sight of Ben right behind me, "Claire"

"yeah Ben", I answered simply.

"you weren't going to leave without me?" he asked amused.

I blow a stray hair away from my face responding, "yeah I was trying to, I've been trying to ditch you all day", I fake pout after my sarcasm filled sentence.

"well that's not so easy"

I smirked and retorted, "oh but I think it is", the second the sentence concluded I shot of running across the field.

I hear Ben start off and shout, "fine!", over the sound of my pants.

I stretch my head back and laugh until I notice that ben has made considerable progress on me and i panic in that strange way, like you do when your about to get tipped as a kid.

"I've got you now", I hear him gasp from close behind so I swerve attempting to lose him but with a turn of my head I see he has followed my path.

My foot lands in a little ditch and I stumble then carefully trace my feet to regain my balance, when turn with my lose of speed i know he is going to get me.

A small scream still escapes me when I am scooped up off my feet and tossed over his shoulder like I weigh nothing. still in a ran Ben releases a breathy laugh and jokes, "eating your words now aren't you?!"

The bumpy ride had me holding on tight to the back of Ben's shirt but still laughing trying to say, "put me down!"

Ben noticing my discomfort slowed to a walk, "no, you were mean so I'm taking you all the way back like this."

Knowing he probably could I give up and get comfortable. it not too bad once you get used to the fact of being carried.

"Hey Ben would you be able to ran all the way to Charleston with me on your back?" I ask out of pure curiosity.

Ben shrugs lifting my up accidentally with the action, "probably, I never really tried it."

"It'd be a little strange if you had."

"Just a little?" Ben questioned amused.

"yeah a little", I answered confidently in my judgement of the level of strange.

And with that Ben and I returned to Charleston with him eventually letting me down after the complaint of sore ribs.

**woo some Hal teasing going on and flirtation! there is more to come.**


	11. Chapter 11

**disclaimer: I don't own anything including, falling skies, Coralline, and C.S Lewis- Narnia**

After a week of daily shooting practise I was finally completely sure in my shooting ability. I turn to Ben and wink at him then lift my arms into the practised positions wrapped around the now comfortable form of the gun. I narrow my eyes at the target and smoothly pull the trigger to send the bullet to the centre of the ringed board. I smirk develops on my face and I slowly rotate my head towards the grinning Ben behind me.

My body follows my head until I am facing him and I sift my weight to my right foot jutting out my hip. I lower my gun and speak, "so are you satisfied yet?"

Ben crosses his arms and continues to smile amusedly, "well that was a bullseye but how can I know that you will be able to do that in a fight."

"Well you won't know until I'm involved in a fight", I state with the agenda to tease him.

He sees through my trick and remains composed, "I'm sure, but I guess I'm satisfied. I would trust you to have my back."

"I'll have your back, always."

Ben and I then decide that he wants me to see something and we strolled to a hill that over looked Charleston and the surrounding wood.

I lower myself to the ground feeling the fresh grass that lay beneath my hand. The grass crunches under Ben's weight as he sits down beside me. I take in the view appreciating the vast area visible from this heighten location. As always my interest's shifts to the clouds painted along the sky. The sun is lowering in the sky but it is not yet sunset, the light is growing weak adding a warmer tone.

The sun was hidden from the world by a series of clouds with the yellow gleam seeping into and escaping the edges of the clouds. A warm expression softened my face at the picturesque scene before me.

The voice of Ben drew me back to reality, "really like the clouds huh?"

I realise that I had been staring at the sky for a while and in that time Ben had been observing me. My face heated at the thought of him staring at me, I could have been drooling or something. But I reply anyway, "and you really like staring at people huh?" At my mocking comment Ben gave me a look that said 'come on' and I returned it teasingly. I than become serious and answered his question, "but really I do like clouds, they're free and constantly changing colour, shape. They look like some huge man has used the sky as a canvas and painted the white masses, changing his painting slightly very few seconds; while I guess the painter is God.

Ben's tone grows serious, "you still believe in God?"

"Yeah I do, though I like having freedom I still want to believe that the world has a plan set for it, that I have a purpose, that someone I looking outing out for me always. Sometimes I get caught up in the world but I want to believe he's there. I remember deciding that when I read C.S Lewis."

Ben asked surprised, "You read C.S Lewis?"

"Well the chronicles of Narnia", I confessed

Ben sighed and looked up, "I don't know if I'm capable of believing that there is someone out there but a purpose would be nice." Ben smiled weakly.

"Yeah, it would suck to end this war and not have a thing to do, you know after we finish rebuilding humanity, skyscrapers and all", I laugh at the finishing addition as Ben does.

"I don't miss skyscrapers", Ben voices as he surveys the land below us.

I shrugged re-joining, "I never liked the city either."

Then Ben asked, "What about you? What don't you miss?"

I hesitate in answering, "Creepy animated movies."

"What?" Ben asks confused.

I sigh and explain, "You know those dark movies that were animated like kids movies". At this Ben nods and I continue, "Well I liked watching kid's movies because they were so simple and innocent but whenever I walked into the trap of thinking those movies were sweet kids movies, I was always caught off guard and got mentally scared."

Ben's amusement drained as he looked at me, "woo you really got mentally scared."

I continued unable to stop the release of feelings, "yeah I really did, you remember that 'Coralline' movie."

"Yeah."

"I only saw the trailer and it freaked me out, ah I just could never handle creepy movies, they would always sink right into me", I bury my face into my hands at the frustration of my helplessness.

Ben hushed, "hey come on, I get it, you think it will be all cute but then I gets you. I didn't really watch kid movies but I never enjoyed that concept.

"Ahh yeah, I would be cutting down a forest with all my study notes." I pause and lean back on my arms. "Ben what else don't you miss, besides skyscrapers, of course"

Ben doesn't waver telling me he has thought about this, "I definitely don't miss having to use my asthma puffer whenever I ran."

"So when you got the harness your asthma just went away?" I question as my interest bubbles up.

"Yeah, I only noticed when I realised what else the spikes have done." My curiosity to what the spikes looks up close scraps at my politeness. I don't think Ben would want so raw a wound meddled with. I can't help a glance at his back though and I inwardly curse when I catch that he detected it.

"What is it", he asks concerned

"No its okay, it um ridiculous", I try and save.

But Ben continues inquiring, "really Claire what is it?"

I get it out knowing I don't want to lie to Ben, "I was wondering what your spikes looked like", I wince awaiting his reaction whether it be hurt or aggression at the sensitive topic.

But he just looked at me confused, "you want to look at my spikes?"

"Yes", I answer quietly as if walking on egg shells.

He looks away as if deliberating it in his head, "sure I guess you can." Ben returns sounding unsure.

"Are you sure, you don't have to", I try to give him an escape.

But he stays with his decision, "no it's fine, if you want to, I'll let you." Sounding more certain he stands and turns his back to me. When he removes his shirt I make a little squeak in surprise and I know he heard it.

His muscled arms finally lift the piece of fabric over his head and holds it in his hands. I stand in accordance and move towards him unsure ad nervous. The insecure thoughts proceeded to tense saying was he okay with his?

When I got close I noticed the mould of hidden muscles underneath the skin. I tried to ignore his broad, strong shoulders and what the front of his torso would look like and focused on his spikes. They were curious things that were like short stumps that grew out from his spine. They trailed down his spine at equal distance between each spike.

They worrying thing was the skin around the spike. It wasn't soft human skin but was more like scales of a reptile. I wonder if it would be hard or if the texture the same as human skin but Ben gave me no permission to touch them. But I knew that the question would rake at me. My transfixed state of observing the skin circling the spikes had me raising my hand slowly. My outstretched finger made contact with the skin applying pressure to feels the texture. Ben let out a gasp at my contact stiffening a little.

He slowly relaxed slightly as I discovered the smooth hard surface of the foreign skin. I circled my finger around it but then my focus moved to the spike and with my focus moved my finger, trailing up the spike. Felt softer than bone but stronger than thorns I deducted. I couldn't help myself from tapping the top of the spike but when I did Ben suddenly tensed and twisted around. I looked up at him and his normally pale eyes were dark piercing into my own. I took a step back frightened about the situation but then suddenly Ben moves and there is no time to blink before Ben's lips are pressed firmly against mine.

My eyes snap wide open in shock that Ben is kissing me and he's half naked! My panicked thoughts are quickly overwhelmed when Ben moves his arms around me wrapping round my waist and holding my head. My eyes flutter shut as he uses this new position to pull me flush against his chest and tilts my head slightly to deepen the kiss.

My insides swirl as my arms instinctively fling around his neck pulling myself even closer. My return of the kiss results in Ben increasing the intensity.

The small section of my brain still operating on sense tells me that this is not right, he's kissing me because of the spikes, and they did something to him when I touched them. When I register this information I feel dread fill me, knowing that Ben doesn't want to kiss me.

I pull my mouth away from his and try to push out of his death-grip without success. Ben's eyes blink open and his eye return to normal. Tears start to prick in my eyes at the thought of my first kiss being a misunderstanding where the guy I like, yes I finally admit it and it makes it hurt more, doesn't really want to kiss me.

Ben's gentle face contorts with confusion and hurt, "what, Cla-"

But I quickly cut him off begging, "Please let me go." Struggling more desperately to get away from the hurt and embarrassment. Ben does as I ask and he second I am free I run back to Charleston.

I leave him behind and try to run from the pain of my now ruined friendship and first kiss, Ben will be disgusted no, it was almost like I forced him to kiss me!

**finally! ****they kissed though they've got some issues to figure out. **


	12. Chapter 12

**don't own anything, thanks for reading enjoy.**

Before I realise I've travelled back into Charleston and run into some ones chest. The force pushes me off my feet landing in the dirt. I my trail up the body that hit mine to reveal a unhygienic, rough, chaotic man with wavy hair down to his shoulders with a strong nose and sharp chin.

He looks pleased with himself and very confident as he stands tall with his arms crossed and a sly grin on his face. He speaks in a deep voice which could be classed as cruel in its nature, "well, well if it isn't the stranger". His smirk grows at the sight of my tear stained face, "hm looks like it was the Mason boy with the razorback that was the dangerous one."

I stand as defiantly as I can, not liking looking up at him. He catches this in his sharp eyes, "well little girl as attitude, I like it. So what plans do you and your fish-head buddies have for Charleston?", spitting out the words.

I stare up at him glaring not needing this right now, "I guess your Pope huh?"

At this he taps his nose belittling me, "clever girl."

"Don't talk to me like that and I am not working for the aliens! Why would I?" I respond aggressively.

Pope steps closer but I stand my ground even though my body is screaming to put distance between you. He is assumed at my defiance he says slyly, "ooh you have bite too, I like that."

He continues his course towards me increasing my annoyance with his man and agitatedly grind out, "I'm leaving so get out of my way." With that I purposely move around him but hit into him again as he blocks my way.

I push away from him and shout, "I said get out of my way!"

His eyes go even darker than they were before, "but I'm not done with you yet."

At the possible horrible possibilities that could occur if I don't get away from Pope my legs tremble. He is getting closer and closer and my panic is rising.

I thank God when I hear a voice shout, "Hey Pope get away from her!" I am so thankful that Ben found me and- the person running towards us is not Ben but his older brother Hal. Hal slides to a stop standing strongly in-between Pope and I staring down Pope. Pope returns the stare but then lifts his hands up in surrender then turns walking away.

Hal turns on his heel and faces me, "you're welcome", he boosts, impressed by his act of heroism.

His arrogance is clear but he did save me from Pope, "thank you so much Hal, I was sure I wasn't going to escape that so cleanly."

Hal progressed, "do you want me to walk you to your room."

I wasn't usually one to accept help a lot unless I really needed it, and not wanting a rerun of what just happened I agreed, "thank you Hal."

We set off towards the largest structure that houses majority of quarters. While walking Hal strikes a conversation, "so where's lover boy, he usually doesn't leave his Princess Peach to go walking around getting kidnaped by Bowser."

I look at him like his had grown a second head, "you're really comparing Ben's life to Mario?"

I nodded absently, "well it seemed to work."

"Well I have to admit it did", I confess sheepishly.

My thoughts return to that of the mess that is Ben and my friendship and my expression slumps. Hal continues oblivious, "So where is he, it weird to not see you two together."

At that reminder the cracks of my composure break open and my breathing sharpens in addition to my glassy eyes. Hal tenses at the emotional situation, losing all his confidence, clumsily looking for the problem. Thankfully we have finally reached an isolated hallway, "what is it?" His brain finally making the connections he asks, "Did Ben do something?"

I shake my head furiously, "no I wasn't Ben's fault it was mine."

Hal eyebrows arched confused at my vague explanation, "can you fill me in, because I'm confused."

I let out a breath mentally preparing myself for my most awkward account I have ever voiced, "Well, um, Ben kissed me." The look on Hals face was one of utter shock as his mouth dropped open and his eye widened. I ignored this continuing, "but it wasn't his decision, you see I touched one of the spikes on his back and he tensed up and then just kissed me. So I pulled away knowing he didn't mean it but now I know Ben will regret it and hate me." I look at my shoes not wanting to address Hal.

I heard, "that makes a lot more sense, it would explain how he maned up to do it, but then you pulled awa- oh no" at the 'oh no' I flicked my gaze back to Hal as I saw the concern in his eyes though it was not directed at me.

Desperate for information I question, "what's oh no?"

Hal rolled his eyes at me, "Claire, Ben has a huge crush on you and you pulling away when he kissed you probably destroyed him."

A same spiral of worry sets in my stomach, "but he didn't want to kiss me, it was the spikes"

Hal looked at me in a way that said, 'really?' that mimicked Ben's, "of course he wanted to, he's a boy and you're the pretty girl that he likes. He probably just couldn't man up to do it, so the spikes helped."

I become strangely outraged at all of Hals insinuations about Ben and I, "who can you possibly know all this stuff?!"

He crosses his arms, "I'm his brother, I can tell. Plus the way he protected you behind him, told me everything. The only question is if you like him back."

I don't want to lie but he can't know he will tell Ben and everything will be even worse. I look slightly off to the side supressing my heart beat and controlling my breathing.

He second Hal speaks I know I've failed, "oh my god you do!"

I quickly attempt to repair the mess. "What, no."

But the damage is done, "so what are you going to do?"

I rack my brain for ideas but come up empty, "I don't know!" I spiral of worry growing in size.

Hal rests his hand on my shoulder effectively calming me down, "okay Ben is pretty fragile in this situation because he's never had a girlfriend before and is completely inexperienced."

I look at him like he's dumb, "I'm completely inexperienced too!"

Hal pulls back and looks at my alert, "really? Well anyway you need to go and find him tomorrow explain everything, making up."

I drift away uncertain, "are you sure about this?"

Hals expression turns stern, "I am completely sure and don't break my brother's heart."

I'm a little weirded out by his sudden cheesiness but his idea is a good one.

I make the rest of the way to my room preparing myself for confronting Ben tomorrow.

**confrontation! I can promise it will only heat up from here. **


	13. Chapter 13

Ben did not come to my room the next morning. The silence thickens the surrounding atmosphere, pushing down on my shoulders. I can feel the decay of your relationship and my mind rotates around the thoughts is Hal right did Ben really mean it?

The only action that will lift the weight is finding Ben and talking to him.

So I spend the whole day searching, my feet sting and my legs ach but I continue searching through Charleston. My lack of success dampens my mood, draining my motivation. The light starts to dip casting shadows across the town; in the sunlight's weakened state my attention is caught by flickering of candles.

I draw to the origin of the candles finding the completed sculpture of a tree in the centre of the square. Jennie must have finished it, I smile when I lock eyes with her trying to convey how beautiful her work is through my expression. When she smiles back I assume she understood.

I notice a bunch of tiny pieces of metal shaped to represent leaves with rings attached; I make the connection that they will be hung on the tree but I don't understand why they aren't already. I approach the table holding the leaves, a few people stand at it proactively working. I look over a person's shoulder to discover that they are writing names on the leaves and then hanging it on the tree.

They are writing lost loved ones names and placing them on the tree as a memorial to all those lost in the war. I decide to write one and stand at the table taking an engraver and inscribing my family name. I softly smile at the thought of them finally having a memorial and proper remembrance.

I make my way to the tree as the others have and stretch up to reach a lower branch placing my leaf on it. I turn my head still outstretch and catch them eyes I have been endeavouring to locate all day. I slowly lower after finding Ben's glaze on me when I return it he does not look away. We stare at each other completely lost at the time passing.

Then Jennie obstructs my view of Ben pulling me back to the present, "hey I think Tom's about to make a speech."

I shake out of my dazed state and rely, "okay, and congratulations on the memorial it is lovely, to have something to remember everything we'll lost all we're fighting for.

"I'm so glad." With Jennies relief Tom starts addressing the crowd.

Tom speaks solemnly projecting his voice, " I lost a friend today. And her sacrifice is an all too familiar reminder that every single day matters. Every single one of us matters. Every single one. Tonight, we will inscribe on the leaves of this tree the names of your loved ones who have fought and fallen, those who have died and deserve our remembrance. And so, like my friend, they'll live here, on the Liberty Tree, forever.

I see Ben move with a leaf to the tree, I catch a glimpse of what is inscribed 'mom'. Compassion for Ben develops for the loss of something so dear. I make my way towards him when everything turns to chaos.

(Ben's POV)

Lift my arms gently hanging the leaf remembering my mom when my ears pick up the sound of 3 fighter jets heading this way. A panic breaks out as they pass overhead. The skitter fighter jets release pods that sink to the ground. The civilians retreat to inside the buildings while the rest of the populace takes cover and pulls out their guns. I spot Hal and Maggie mounting the trucks loaded with machine guns. The pods transform into mechs that process to rain the square with bullets.

My mind flicks to Claire, I had just seen her so she is here and she's fighting, of course. No matter how much it stung when she rejected me I'm still panicking that she is going to get hit. Just one bullet in the right place and she's dead.

I shoot a couple of rounds at an oncoming mech and the scan the battle field in search for her. I fail unable to find her. Denny runs over to the wall I'm using as cover, squattering down shooting at the mech. 2 of the mechs are down and one is left but its odds of winning a decreasing each second this continues.

I a desperate final attempt to destroy whatever it can the mech releases a missile before being demolished but the constant spray of bullets covered in mech metal from Maggie. My eyes trail the missile, the targets sense the threat of the explosive and run from the advancing detonation. One of those escaping the blast is Claire, I shoot of my feet sprinting towards her running form.

The missile hit the ground and sends a wave of force that knocks Claire off her feet. I scream out as her head hits the ground. My legs soon carry me to her unconscious body and I drop to my knees. Her face is dirtied and slightly brushed, my gaze moves to her closed eyes. I take hold of her head carefully, examining it for blood or injury. I breathe a sigh of relief as I find nothing but soft hair and a fully intact skull.

Anne or Dr Glass makes her way towards us, "Ben what happened?"

I answer quickly hoping Anne finds no damage I missed, "she got knocked off her feet by the blast from the explosion. I think she hit her head but there is no bleeding.

The head I'm holding starts to move and I look down to find Claire awake but slightly dazed. "um what's happening?" she questions in a confused state.

I quickly clarify, "you hit your head."

When I returned my eyes to Anne she smiled at me kindly before talking to Claire, "thanks to Ben's fast thinking we already know you have no head injury." Claire do you feel any pain or wetness on you head?"

Claire reaches her hand up to feel her head; her wondering hand comes into contact with my hand that was holding her head steady. The contact sends her eyes on mine, new pain from her rejection stabs my chest and I look away. Anne concludes, "Well there's no major damage, you just has a mild concussion." She then turns her gaze to me, speaking seriously, "Ben I want you to watch her. Don't let her fall asleep"

"I will", I promised in a serious tone.

Needed by other injured occupants of Charleston, Anne left.

I looked back at Claire and knew we couldn't stay in the burning, wasted square. I gently took hold of her arm, "We should probably get out of here. Can you stand?"

She stands up with my assistance and I start towards the building that contains her room but she pulls me to a stop. I whirl around looking at her for an answer to her lack of movement but she just looks at her feet before weakly begging, "Can we not go to my room? Let go somewhere else, please."

I easily give in and lead her to the edge of Charleston behind one of the unused buildings with a view of some hills.

(Claire's POV)

Ben lead me with his hand wrapped firmly around my arm holding me up, to the boundary of Charleston. The location overviewed green filled hill tops that seems to connect to the surrounding hills as if a pale green quit had been placed over a lumpy mattress.

These thoughts weighed on my consciousness and I moved to the back wall of the build and leaned against it. I strained to hold my eyelids open as they seemed to become heavier ever moment I am awake. The lids finally come together only to be snapped right open by the violent shaking of my shoulders and the yells to wake up.

My vision is flooded with Ben's vexed features and concerned eyes flickering franticly all over my face. "What?" I question as I awaken from my sleepy state.

Ben retreats and rubs the back of his neck exclaiming, "You were falling asleep."

I feel guilty for freaking him out like that, "I'm sorry, I'm just tired."

Ben raises his gaze to meet my eyes, "I know but we have to keep you awake."

"Then we have to talk."

Ben looks at me confused, "what?"

I clarify for him, "talking helps me stay awake."

I stride up to Ben's side and stand next to him. I attempts to start conversation, "so you were fighting really well today, only got injured once this time."

"What are you talking about? You hated ever second of it."

"I don't think anyone likes seeing someone they care about fighting, in danger." Ben voices his opinion staring off into the distance thoughtful. Why do I always make him wor- wait he said someone you care about as in he cares about me. Was Hal right? Well I still have to confront him.

I turn towards him and put on a serious expression, "Ben, I have to know did you really mean to kiss me or was it because of your spikes?"

At the completely unexpected question Ben's eyes flew wide open and his shocked look turned to me. His mouth opened and closed struggling to answer, the lack of answer tearing at my nerves. "I ah, no it wasn't the spikes."

I blink a few times at hearing the answer I wanted but not the one I expected. This answer feels me with a strange amount of joy but that is soon forgotten when I met his vulnerable sad gaze. We continue to stay transfixed by the other. I find myself caught in his gentle blue orbs and I can feel myself automatically moving closer.

Ben does the same, minimising the distance between us as he weakly speaks, uncertain, "why did you pull away?"

My answer is breathless as the whole situation is surreal and I feel like I'm in way to deep, "it hurt to think that you didn't really want to."

Our faces are a hands breath apart and my heart rate is quickening filling my veins making my body radiate warmth. It only grows worse as Ben spoke, "I did but I was…worried."

My eyes escape from his only to flick down to his mouth when they return his eyes have darked a shade which sends a bubbling panic in my stomach. "Are you still worried", my voice a whisper that can be heard at our close vicinity.

Our noses almost touch when he stops, "not at all." With that and move in and lightly press my lips against his closing my eyes taking in the sensation. He returns the kiss with the same gentleness slowly moving his hands to my back. I follow in suit and reach mine around his neck.

Growing more confident Ben increases the pressure of his mouth on mine and I return the intensity. Ben's hands pull me closer against his chest. I can feel the bubbling in my stomach overwhelm me flooding my veins with need, want. I raise my hand to tangle in his hair and he responds by opening my mouth. His arms tighten around me and he bites my lip to cox me into opening as well. I tease him continuing without opening, he then changes the angle of his head to deepen the kiss drowning me and I open.

I am so consumed in Ben, my sense fades away. I moan into his mouth too far gone to care about any of it except how this causes Ben to pull me to him even tighter.

Bens arms slides to my thighs and pulls me up and I don't argue, wrapping my legs around his waist as his arms hold me up. This changes the kiss to I am leaning down into him. This forces a deep growl to escape from his throat which sends a hot burning through my body.

My hands move to his arms feeling the flexing muscles as the hold me up easily. One of Ben's hands moves up my thigh and curves around my butt and my whole body tenses. This is moving fast. His hand continued until to reaches my shirt and slips under slightly. My brain shouts that this is going somewhere you don't want to go yet but I can't stop, it's too intoxicating, he's too intoxicating.

The voice in my head weakens as I move my mouth from his to suck on his earlobe and he moans, "Claire." He then proceeds to move to my throat and I lose it. He sucks at my throat moving down the column. My head flicks back and my spine arches towards him and I moan, "Ben". He continues to kiss my throat when I feel a hardness against my back and I realise he has backed me against a wall. I grasp his face and pull it to mine pressing hard against his mouth.

The warning voice returns telling me, this has to stop before to goes too far. I know this so way can't I stop? My body and heart want this, want Ben, he presses me against the wall bringing me even closer, my chest against his. I can feel how he wants me too and I moan kissing down harder. No this needs to stop and between kisses I try to explain, "Ben", kiss, "we need", kiss, "to stop", kiss, "this".

His hand moves to tangle itself in my hair as he attempts to talk, "I know", kiss, "but I", kiss, "can't."

We're both so new at this we can't stop, "Ben." My hands slide to his chest and feel his muscles losing myself again.

I open my mouth and draw my tongue across Ben's bottom lip when we hear from a foreign voice, "Ben?"

The voice is Hal but another one sound, the husky voice of his girlfriend Maggie, "wah what the hell?"

As Maggie speaks Ben and I quickly jump apart embarrassed. They approach, Hal with the biggest grin I have ever seen on him, "woo Ben! I didn't know you had it in you but that was impressive."

Maggie elbows him and asks, "What happened here? You two looked pretty heated."

The blush flooding Ben and my faces grew to that of a furnace. I tried to save the situation, "there was just ah talking about certain things and then we kissed."

Hal laughed, "That was more than just kissing."

Which earned him a stern look from Maggie, "cut it out Hal, they just have chemistry and got all caught up in it."

Desperate to get away Ben excuses us, "Well um tiring day ,we should get to sleep." He grabs my hand and pulls us away from Hal and Maggie towards our rooms.

When we have put a significant amount of distance between us Ben finally slows and turns to me, "I am so sorry Claire I just got so caught up in you and what was happening."

I place my hand on his chest to stop him, "No it's fine, I guess we do have chemistry."

I needed to get away it was too much in one night and I needed to get some sleep. "Good night Ben", and I quickly fled to my room exhausted and worried about my lack of control when it came to 'chemistry'.

**wooh steamy or what, [if you didn't like it i'm sorry] **


	14. Chapter 14 this is the end

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, don't say that I do! really hope you guys enjoy the last chapter... what! yes the last chapter the plot has reached the end of its life so enjoy the finale. I am really sorry if you are not ready for it.**

The hard to control chemistry Ben and I had discovered scared me a bit but I don't want to avoid Ben because of it. I think my increasing feelings for Ben is making me more afraid that he is going to decide he doesn't want to continue and leave me broken. Ever since I was five I have dreamed of finding love, so cheesy, but it was the one dream I have kept through my entire life. The war made me lose hope that that dream would ever succeed. Then meeting Ben and having all these things happen between us, I feel I may be reaching the completion of that dream and this terrifies me.

I transport myself to Ben's room and open the door while my bravery is still at respectable levels. I walk in with purpose addressing him, "Ben!" the second I look up all my bravery leaks out as Ben is not expecting me and does not have a shirt on. How does this keep happening? The heat in my cheek goes so intense I am sure I could use it as heating in winter. I stiffen and advert my eyes trying to explain the situation we have found ourselves caught in' "uh… sor-sorry Ben…I didn't know you wouldn't…um you know. I just wanted to talk to you but it can wait-"

Ben cuts me off extending his arm to trap my arm in his grasp looking at me sternly, "No we need to talk and I can't take the chance that we will find each other later." Ben moves closer to me as if his hand were a gravelling hook. His earnest eyes bear down on me own trapping me where I stand, "Claire I'm sorry about yesterday, not for kissing you, but for letting it get so far. I know that freaked you out and I promise it won't happen again but…" His intensity grows as he continues closer, I step backward to relieve some of the pressure but my back hits the wall and I have no exits. He takes hold of my shoulders, "but I won't stop trying to get you."

My eyes search his looking for any signs of malice, lies or insincerity but none is found. I toss those fears that stressed me aside, "you don't have to."

Ben's mouth found mine but it was different than before, there was no desperateness or lust. This kiss was firm but sweet, innocent in the movements but expressive in the hold. My hands lift from my sides to gentle rest on Ben's bare chest while his hands lower to lie on my waist protectively. His mouth slowly moving in sync with mine, just holding onto this moment for as long as time will allow.

I pull away reluctantly slowly opening my eyelids to look up at Ben. His eyes do the same staring down at me. I dazed smile spreads to partner his goofy one, "although I wouldn't want you to stop trying completely", I innocently comment.

Ben's laugh rings followed by, "I won't until you fight me away with a hose."

I make a face and joke, "well due to the aliens all plumbing has been suspended so you're safe for a while."

Ben's laughing suddenly cuts of as he flinches and my curiosity gets the better of me, "what is it?"

His head I directed away, "I heard a loud nose and then…crumbling?"

I move to the middle of the room straining my ears to hear but I am deaf to the noise. Ben grows confused, "it's getting loude-" I can see his brain make all the connection and he tenses snapping his attention to me, "Claire the building!" both our vision skims up to the roof and trace the cracks spreading weakness across the structure.

The cracks grow deep and deadly spreading above me, adrenaline pulses through me as I turn to vacate the threat. I know I am moving to slow but Ben's hands thrust me across the room as the ceiling disintegrates blinding the air with powder of the broken cement.

My senses are blurred and my head clouded my surroundings are unknown. The fog covering my thoughts starts to clear as I register the painful weight on my abdomen. My hands franticly reach for the cause of the pressure to find a long piece of concrete restraining me from movement. As my vision returns to full strength I discover an alarming situation. A large slab of detached concrete looming over my head, wedged in the huge mountain of rubble occupying majority of the room. Wait the rubble and Ben, where is Ben?! He pushed me out of the way but could have been crushed himself.

"Ben! Ben!" I shout desperately ignoring the pain that develops from the use of my lungs. The silence that wards on rips at my sanity, "Ben! Oh god no." My tears flow freely as I don't care. I don't care about anything except that Ben is likely dead.

My apathy is destroyed by a weak, "Claire?"

My tears continue for a different reason as I shout, "Ben is that you?"

"Yeah it's me, are you okay?" Ben's concern carry's as his voice does.

I ignore his question, "Ben, are you hurt?"

"Claire I'm fine! now are you okay?" Ben's frustration clear. I am draw back to the reality of my situation, the pain has not ceased but it is not agony but the slab above my head does not look extremely stable. "Claire what's wrong?" Ben questions at my hesitation with growing despair.

"I'm not hurt I'm just stuck, there's a heavy piece of concrete on me", I try to communicate calmly.

I can hear movement on the other side of the rubble, "Claire I'm going to get you out of here!" The sound of moved concrete vibrated through the space resulting in the slight crumble from the slab above me.

In panic I yell to Ben, "stop! Stop Ben! Don't move any of the rubble."

"Why what is it?"

"there is a slab of concrete hanging over my head and it's not stable, if you move it…" I couldn't finish.

But Ben finished for me in a low voice, "it will crush you."

"I'm fine Ben, don't worry", I try to reassure.

Ben continues, "does it look like it will fall eventually even without moving pieces."

The hard truth hits me hard as it knows Ben is tearing himself up on the inside even though I'm only alive because of him. I talk calmly, "Ben it's okay someone will find us in time and figure out how to get me out." I don't mention how the piece on my stomach is making breathing and talking exhausting to maintain but I fear he can hear the loss of breathe in my voice.

"No, I am not waiting here; I am coming and getting you out. Where are you stuck?" Ben's tone without amusement or joke.

"I'm near the right side of the room." I hear no response or explanation of his plan. I lay there in silence for an unpredictable amount of time focusing on managing each breath. I feel dirty and covered in bruises hating this feeling of anxious waiting with threat looming above.

I perk up at the sound of movement from the other side of the room; I realised that Ben is climbing the wall of rubble as far away from me as possible. My brain switches from relief to pain as the slab moves downward as ben ascends the wall.

I catch sight of his head as he scales the wall but from his expression when he sees me I deduct that I don't look like I'm in a good position. His eyes flick to the slab slowly descending on my head. He moves with painful care every step snapping to the slab and then me. I smile at him encouragingly hoping this doesn't end badly.

Ben a metre and a half from the ground slips on a loose piece of rubble resulting in a small avalanche across the wall. Ben snaps in to action jumping off the rubble and sprinting towards me as the slab slides down fast towards my head.

My eyes widen hoping to God that Ben arrives before the slab and my prayer was answered. Ben rushes around me and catches the slab in his hands. My mind reels at Ben's ability to hold the huge piece of such a heavy material, what must it weigh? Ben is the only thing between me and getting crushed and I can see him straining. He lifts the slab higher and throws it with remarkable strength. To think that those hands had been holding me, he could have snapped me but he didn't, not even close.

With the threat discarded Ben turns to me, "Claire I'm sorry that so close." Ben leans down looking at me uneased.

I smiled up at him and cupped his face with my free arm, "I never doubted you for a second."

His eyes went comically wide as he realised the cause of my airy words, "you can't breathe." He stated frantically moving to the piece of concrete resting on my stomach. With the release of the pressure I inhaled deeply filling my deprived lungs. "Claire are you okay?", Ben knelt down again.

"I'm great now", I smile, "thank you, it feels so good to breath properly." His expression became consumed with guilt and I panicked, "no Ben it's not your fault, because of you I was only bruised a little. And I'm very glad you got here in time."

The moment lost its serious edge as Ben smirked wickedly at me scooping me up in his arms suddenly. He laughed as a squeaked, why do I squeak? He looked down at me mischievously, "so for saving you, do I get a reward."

I reached my arms to place them on his shoulders pretending to think, "hmm, it was heroic but I have nothing to give."

Ben took on a serious façade and leaned nearer, "there is always something." At his close proximity I capture his head pulling him in to imprison his lips. I smile as he sinks into the contact and pulls me higher. My finger twirls as strand of his short hair as my other hand slides down his neck making him shiver. I smirk at my power and abruptly pull away from him, he follows trying to preserve the kiss.

He opens his eyes looking at my smirk barely containing my laugh, he then rolls his eyes at my amusement, "You will never stop teasing me will you?"

"Not even when we're old", my eyes widen at the answer, I look down embarrassed and weakly ask, "I can walk so you can put me down."

Ben compiles lowering me carefully but surprising me by grabbing hold of my hand. This directed my gaze to his in question. He winked at me and grinned, "I'll hold you to that."

fin

**and with that my first story is complete, review me if you want to tell me how I went, that would make me smile! **

**give me a shout out if you want a fluffy epilogue, i'm happy to if you want it.**

**but farewell faithful readers.**

**P.S. thinking maybe after my exams i'll write another story about Ben and an OC but make her more feisty and hostile towards Ben, sounds like fun.**


End file.
